Finding Each Other
by Goagleon
Summary: Taichi and Yamato go to the digital world expecting to fight off something attacking Primary Village, but they're kidnapped and seperated! Now they have to find each other and figure out what's going on. Fluffy Yaoi, Taito. Please Read ^_^


"Oh.. Rosalynn. Don't go.. I need you" He lifted one strong hand to her face, "I need you. I .. Love you."  
  
"Oh, Joseph. I love you, but. I. must go!"  
  
"No! Rosalynn! Come back! Take me with you!"  
  
"Oh, Joseph.." She leaned up against his warm body, "You make me. " He reached up taking her head in his hands, and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
She felt shivers rushing up her spine, and his groin felt afire.  
  
"Ohh," She dug her fingers into his shirt and ripped it apart. She ran on delicate finger down his chest.  
  
"Let us be together"  
  
"Taichi-chan!"  
  
"Gah!" Taichi squeaked and slammed the book shut. Just as Hikari peeked her head in the door, He shoved the book back under her pillow, and tried to sit as if he wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Uhh.. Taichi.. What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Gah.. Uh. Admiring your. your. wallpaper? And.. your.. nice carpet?"  
  
"Uuhh huhhh. Suuuure. Anyways, Koushirou's on the phone."  
  
"Oh.. Uh, Okay." He took the phone from her and reclined on her pillow. "Hello?"  
  
"Taichi, I need to change for my date with Takeru."  
  
"Yep. What's going on Koushi?"  
  
"Taichi. That, means I need my room back?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hold on Koushirou."  
  
Once he exited her room, he sighed and flopped down onto his couch.  
  
"What's up Koushirou?"  
  
"Hey Taichi-kun," He replied, finally being able to get a word in. "In trouble with Hikari?"  
  
"You have nooo idea."  
  
"Heh. Well, the reason I was calling, was because there's something going on in Primary Village. The digi-port here's open, and I think you and Yamato should go take a look."  
  
"Me? And.. Yamato?"  
  
"Yeah. You up to that? Everyone else is busy. I've already talked to Yamato- kun, and it's okay for him."  
  
"Oh. So it's just me and Yamato?"  
  
"Yeah, is that okay?"  
  
Taichi shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah, that's all right. So do I need to come to your house?"  
  
"Yeah," Koushirou said warmly.  
  
"Aight. See you soon."  
  
He got up and noticed that Hikari had already left. He shrugged to himself. He was now alone the house. Still holding the phone, he thrust his hand up into the air, "YES!" He did a silly little dance. "I get to go to the digital world! And alone with Yama-chaaan!" he sung cheerfully. He lowered his arms slowly, and looked side to side, as if someone had watched his ridiculous display. "Ahem," He coughed quietly to his hand.  
  
He ran to the door and shoved his shoes on. Whipping his trenchcoat around his shoulders he put one hand on the doorknob. He turned to look at Hikari's door, then outside. And back to her door. He felt a twitch develop on his eyelid. He glanced outside again. "Damn!" He scurried back into his sisters' room, and lifted up her pillow. He went to grab the book, but it was gone. "Hey. Where'd it go?"  
  
He looked under her blankets, not there. He promptly began tearing her room apart, looking for her book. He opened her dresser up and yanked out her clothes, He found her diary, and paused to read it, but decided against I, but made a mental note to remember where she hides it. "The book!" Before long, her floor was scattered with clothes and items. It then occurred to him, to check her bookshelf.  
  
"Ah.. heh." It was first in the row. He flipped to the page he was on, and quickly finished the last page of the chapter.  
  
"Ah! Koushirou's! Yama-chan!" He bolted out the door, and ran full tilt all the way to the computer fanatic's house.  
  
Koushirou and Yamato awnsered the door together, and Taichi stood panting, with one hand leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Uhh, Taichi, you're all sweaty. Did you run here?"  
  
"Koushirou. the egg!"  
  
"huh?" Came Koushirou and Yamato's confused reply.  
  
"the egg! It already hatched!"  
  
"uhh?" The two boys look at each with a puzzled look on their face.  
  
"Hahahaha! ha. that wasn't very funny was it?"  
  
"Hahaha. No, it wasn't" Koushirou replied dryly.  
  
"Riiiiiiiight." Was all Yamato could say.  
  
Taichi blushed, feeling embarrassed that he had acted like a dork infront of Yamato.  
  
Koushirou grinned playfully. "Well, " He said abnormally loud, "We better get you guys of to the Digital world."  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow, "Uh, did you have a bit too much pop?"  
  
"Ah.. Uh.. Yeah! Pop! That's it, yesss, Pop!"  
  
"Uh huh.." Yamato couldn't help thinking that everyone was acting a bit strange.  
  
They entered Koushirou's room, and Yamato could have sworn he saw something purple out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at his friends' bed, but saw nothing.  
  
"Okay," Koushirou said, "Here's the deal. I'm getting some strange reading from primary village. Everyone else is busy, so you two need to go. I'll stay behind to make sure you can come back." He stepped out of the way, and motioned for the two boys to go ahead.  
  
"Okay!" replied Yamato cheerfully, "Let's go Taichi-ch.KUN!" he finished the sentence at a yell, catching himself about to say Chan.  
  
*Insert Here We Go music* ( --authors note.. Couldn't help it!) Taichi and Yamato stood, surveying their location. Taichi pointed. "Primary Village is over there."  
  
"Okay, Let's --" Yamato was cut off, and some sort of bag was tossed over each of the boys' heads.  
  
"Hey!" Taichi yelled, but it was muffled as the bag was tightened at the bottom.  
  
Yamato kicked behind him hard, but caught nothing with his foot. He struggled with his arms, trying to escape from his captors. Taichi felt himself lifted, and placed on the back of something. He fought and kicked, but the thing holding him tightened its grip around his arms and waist. Taichi felt its legs on his, and they squeezed just enough to immobilize them.  
  
"LEMME GO LEMME GO!" he shouted, and continued squirming, although it did no good.  
  
"Where are you taking me?! Where's Yamato!?"  
  
Whatever he was riding, lifted into the air, and began flying. Where, Taichi didn't know. But he did know he wanted off, and back with his friend. Yamato sat quietly on the creature he was flying on. Two strong hands gripped his shoulders.  
  
"Let me go." He said icily, "Put me down."  
  
He fumed furiously, until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You better not take Taichi away from me! Put me DOWN!"  
  
Suddenly, he was down. And going fast. He felt the air whipping past hi, and he knew, He was falling.  
  
This isn't good. "AHHHHHHHH" he couldn't tell how far up he was, but he knew he would have to hit the ground sometime. "AHHHHHHHHH-oh." The same two hands from before stopped his fall, turned him upright, and placed him feet first on the ground.  
  
Yamato quickly struggled out of the sack, and threw it to the ground, cursing in Japanese as he did. He did a 360, looking all around himself, but saw nothing, No sign of the thing that kidnapped him.  
  
"Taichi-chan.." he whispered, looking at the horizon. He spotted the tall tower of primary village, and made up his mind to go there in his search to find his friend. Taichi's captors swooped low to the ground, and the one who was holding him, lifted Taichi off the back of the other.  
  
"LET ME GO!" He shouted, as he kicked and flailed his legs.  
  
He was lowered to the ground, but he was thrashing so much that he couldn't be dropped on his feet. After a couple unsuccessful attempts, He gave up and just dropped the teen onto his butt.  
  
"OW!" He shouted, as he scrambled to his feet as best he could.  
  
"God... dang.." When he finally got the burlap sack off, he twirled around a few times, with his fists up, ready to fight.  
  
When he realized he was alone, he sighed. "What's going on?" He said quietly to himself. He took another look around of his surroundings, wishing Yamato was there with him.  
  
Taichi looked up above the trees, and could see the tower of primary village.  
  
Maybe Yamato'll go to the village... Yama-chan...  
  
As he walked, the light got dimmer and dimmer, as night began to fall. He had found a path, and had been walking for an hour or so, when he stumbled, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't see well, with the blackness surrounding him. The night was warm, so he had no worries when he sat leaning on a tree, and fell asleep. Yamato sat, sleeping peacefully against a giant tree trunk, with his hands resting on his lap.  
  
"Yamato," came a soft voice, and the blonde singer woke to Taichi leaning close to his face, with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
"Taichi!" He cried, "You're okay!" he started to stand, to embrace his friend, when the other boy moved backwards.  
  
"Yamato.. I.."  
  
Yamato took a few steps forward, with his arms outstretched, but Taichi just floated faster away.  
  
"No.. Don't go!" he said desperately.  
  
"Ya..ma...to" The look on his face stayed the same, but the tone of his voice became sad.  
  
Yamato was running now, tears streaming down his face. he wasn't going to lose another friend, not when he felt the way he did about this one.  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
His body faded, and just as he disappeared, Yamato shouted at the top of his lungs. "I love you Taichi!" He woke suddenly, his shirt drenched with sweat. Yamato looked to his sides, and saw no sign that his friend was anywhere near. The sun was bright, but he was numb. Numb with fear and sadness.  
  
He gazed into the sky, staring at the white clouds as they moved slowly across the expanse.  
  
"You're not slipping away Taichi... Not while I can help it." "Taichi.. Wake up. Wake up." The brunette cracked his eyes open, and jumped when he saw Yamato sitting next to him.  
  
"Oh.. Hi Yamato." he sat up a bit straighter, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
"I've been looking for you Taichi-chan." Yamato traced his finger down Taichi's arm, watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Gah, I..."  
  
"You don't need to talk. Neither of us do." With that, he twisted and sat into Taichi's lap, his hands on his shoulders. Taichi turned beat red, but Yamato paid no heed. With a playful glint in his eyes, he undid the first button on Taichi's shirt.  
  
"Take me!" he breathed as he ripped open the rest of the shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. "AH!" With a gasp, he sat up, breathing hard. His hand flew to his chest, and his white shirt was still, on, with all buttons intact.  
  
"Wha? The..." he slumped suddenly, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I really gotta stop reading Hikari's books."  
  
He collected his wits, Or the one's I have left, he thought, and squared his shoulders.  
  
Although he was a lot taller then he was the last time he was stuck in the digital world, he was still nimber enough to scamper up the nearest tree. Straddling a thick branch, he shielded his eyes from the intense sun, to view his surroundings.  
  
"Wow!" He checked the distance from his location to the edge of the woods where Primary Village started, "I'll be there in a few hours!"  
  
Climbing back down, he started jogging, renewed in his strength. Although his thoughts kept wandering to his dream, and what would have happened if he hadn't woken up. Taichi, Taichi, Taichi. Yamato's stride was punctuated by each word. Taichi, Taichi. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get him off his mind. The thought of him hurt, or lost forever, was sticking like glue to his conscience. Taichi.  
  
He smacked himself, while at the same time mentally punching his head. "Yamato, baka, get your mind out of the RUT."  
  
Taichi's fine. Just fine. Why would he like me anyways? I'm a boy, he's a boy. It just doesn't work that way.  
  
But he knew in his heart that his train of thought wouldn't change. He had never realized how much he liked Taichi until now. Until he had been separated. La la la la. La la. La. Now walking at a normal pace, Taichi was getting bored. He was trying not to think about his dream. La la la la laaaa. Although he wasn't to displeased with it.  
  
NO! can't. think of it...  
  
Taichi was getting warm, walking in the sun, and as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, he considered taking his shirt off. Or maybe Yamato could take it off-- LALALALLAAAAAA  
  
"Dammit Taichi, get a grip." He unfastened the top few buttons, and breathed a sigh of relief as the cool air touched his chest.  
  
If anything's happened to Yamato... I swear.. I'll kill whoever did it. I swear...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a noise in the bushes beside him.  
  
"Yamato?" He paused and peered into the plants.  
  
The movement stopped, and Taichi leaned closer.  
  
"RAAAARRR!" Taichi yelped and fell backwards, as a Unimon burst out into his face. He scrambled backwards, frantically trying to get away from the vicious horse.  
  
It lowered it's head, scrapping one hoof in the dirt. The single red horn was pointing right at Taichi's face. Taichi lurched to his feet, and took off down the trail, the Unimon following, already gaining.  
  
"I... Wish.... Agumon.... was... HERE!" He managed to gasp out. Before long, Yamato's world had narrowed to one thought; Taichi.  
  
Taichi, Taichi, Taichi.  
  
"I wonder where he is?" he thought out loud, "I hope he's going back to Primary Village." In his head, he envisioned what would happen when they finally got back to each other. He saw Taichi, grinning, his deep hazel eyes shining with happiness, and a giant grin across his face. Taichi would run up to him, arms spread wide, ready to embrace him. Then Yamato would rush up, and hug Taichi, and kiss him. And everything would be all right.  
  
"But that would never happen," he spat bitterly, "The chances that Taichi is gay... slim to nil. I wonder if he even knows... why I never dated Jun. Why I could keep my cool when all those girls flung themselves at my feet... Why I-- AH!"  
  
He was stopped dead in his tracks by a herd of Jagamon. The small potato- like digimon all glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going... I...what are you doing?" The Jagamon were staring, circling around behind him, not saying a word.  
  
"Um... If I hurt you... or something.. I'm sorry.." He stepped back a few steps, unnerved by their icy stares.  
  
The lead one, the largest in the group of 8, reared onto it's hind legs, and screeched.  
  
"Oh oh." He turned on his heel, and started running for his life. Without Gabumon, he knew, he didn't stand a chance.  
  
He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the scenery raced past him, faint greenish blurs.  
  
I guess... being chased by all those girls.... is... good for something....  
  
He rounded a corner, and spotted the west entrance to Primary Village.  
  
In his excitement of finally getting there, he didn't see the rock in his path. All he remembered was that he was suddenly airborne, and then the ground was rushing up at his face. Taichi skidded around the corner, running into the entrance to Primary Village. He ran behind a small tower of giant blocks, and peeked over. No Unimon. He walked slowly and cautiously back the the arc, looking all around him as he did so. No Unimon. He crossed the property of the Village, and read the sign. Since he had last been to the digital world, he had learned how to read the Digi-code that filled it.  
  
"East.... Entrance... okay then.."  
  
Looking around once more for the digimon that had chased him, he walked back to where he had hid. He glanced around. It seemed normal.... As he walked through it, he looked for signs of Yamato. He didn't see Elecmon, the guardian, but there were a normal amount of eggs n the ground.. Nothing was broken.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
As he neared the other end of the village, he began to feel lonely. Yamato wasn't there.  
  
"Yaaamaaaatooo....." he sang softly, wishing he could be with him.  
  
He rounded a corner, and it seemed his wish had come true.  
  
"Yamato!" His friend was lying face down, and was unmoving. Taichi slid to the ground next him, lifting his head gently into his arms. "Yamato!"  
  
A dream. It's another dream...  
  
"Yamato! Wake up!"  
  
If I don't open my eyes to it, I can't see him disappear again.  
  
"Come on.. Yamato-chan! wake up!"  
  
Yamato... chan? No. It's just a dream. Taichi would never call me that.  
  
"Are you okay? Yama-chan!"  
  
Yama?  
  
"Elecmon! Somebody! anybody? HELP!"  
  
Elecmon... this isn't a dream! I'm in Primary Village!  
  
Yamato opened his eyes slowly, taking in the vision that filled his eyes. Taichi's dirt-stained face, lined with worry. Yamato could feel Taichi's body heat next to his.  
  
"Yama-chan! You're awake!"  
  
Yamato groaned and sat up slowly, Taichi supporting him by one arm. Taichi coughed and blushed suddenly.  
  
"Uh.. Yamato-kun... what happened? You were out for a good 5 minutes."  
  
Yamato didn't fail to notice that 'chan' had gone back to 'kun', as he ran one hand through his hair.  
  
"I was... Being chased by a herd of Jagamon... " He looked around, "Which are gone now... And I tripped and fell." He gazed into Taichi's eyes, hoping to see any reason why he had been called him chan.  
  
Taichi was looking at the ground, "I was chased too, by a Uni...." Taichi looked up to meet Yamato's gaze, and stopped mid sentence.  
  
Yamato simply leaned forward, and kissed Taichi on the lips. The other boy was taken aback for a moment, but when he realized he enjoyed it, leaned in. They hugged each other in a tight embrace, Yamato insanely glad that Taichi felt the same way he did, while Taichi clued into why he was so obsessed with Yamato.  
  
As they were kissing, they were stopped by the last sound they'd ever expected to hear. Clapping.  
  
"Congratulations you guys, you finally figured it out!" Daisuke said as he stepped out from behind a building.  
  
Yamato and Taichi just stared, blinking.  
  
"Sure as hell took you long enough," Smirked Ken, from a perch above the two on a tower.  
  
"Uhh....What's going on?" asked Taichi.  
  
They heard a giggle as Hikari, Takeru, and the rest of the digidestined came into view. They had all been hiding.  
  
Takeru laughed, "And you made us think!"  
  
"Umm.. what are you guys talking about?" Yamato and Taichi still had their arms around the other.  
  
"Think about it." Jyou replied, grinning.  
  
Taichi's eyes took on a glazed look for a moment, then he suddenly stood up.  
  
"You planned this all along!" He said, with a dumbfounded look of his face.  
  
"Duh, " Ken was grinning, with his own arms around Daisuke.  
  
"How'd you guy know we liked each other?" Yamato stood to stand just behind Taichi.  
  
Daisuke's grin matched his boyfriends "It was only obvious, I mean, you guys were always staring at each other, thinking no body saw, but we all did." "I can't believe this!" Taichi spluttered. Daisuke grinned again, "Haha, well, believe it. You know, it was soo easy to set it all up." "Humour me, " Yamato replied dryly, "explain." "Well, " Jyou began, "First we got the Jagamon and the Unimon to agree to help us, which was easy." "Then we sent everyone to the digital world, except Miyako, so she could open up the digi-port." said Koushirou. "Ah ha!" Yamato exclaimed, "That was you! I thought I saw something purple when we walked into Koushirou's room!" "Bingo!" She winked, "Then, in the digital world, Tailmon and Patamon armor- digivolved to fly you guys, and Veemon and Wormmon digivolved to carry you." Taichi glared at the four digimon, who just smiled mischievously. Yamato groaned, "You guys are evil." "Hey!" Daisuke lifted his hands defensively, "Blame it on those two," He gestured down at Agumon and Gabumon, "They're the ones who came to us to do something about you two!" The two digimon stepped forward and hugged their partners tightly. "Thanks guys," Taichi said warmly, first looking at Agumon and Gabumon, then the rest of the group. "Yeah," Yamato nodded. "Good!" stated Miyako, "Have fun!" She lifted her D3 to Koushirou's laptop, which he pulled out of his bag, "Digi-Port Open!" Within seconds Taichi, Yamato, Agumon and Gabumon were alone. "Have... Fun?" Taichi said slowly, unsure of what to do. Yamato grinned, "Oh we will, Oh, We will." Taichi looked around, Agumon and Gabumon had mysteriously disappeared. He looked up at Yamato's face. Yamato stepped forward, putting his hands on Taichi shoulders, pushing him gently to the ground, still grinning. "Heh... heh... heh" 


End file.
